Just Like Old Times
by AverageAsian
Summary: It's been a year since Inuyasha and Kagome were reunited, but they're still hiding their feelings from each other. On top of that, part of the Shikon No Tama seems to still exist. So as the group goes on a new quest, Inuyasha and Kagome fall more in love.
1. Chapter 1: Curing Nightmares

**Just Like Old Times**

**Chapter One: Curing Nightmares**

"Sit…!"

_Bang!_ Inuyasha's head painfully slammed into the ground. He then groggily plucked himself up, muttering to himself in disbelief, "Even while _sleeping_, she still says 'sit'?"

It was just the two of them in the empty, enormous house. Normally everyone, even Old Myoga, would be there with them, but they all had important things to take care of. Inuyasha would also have left, but it was the night of the New Moon, and he felt like staying in the security of the house. Not wanting him to feel lonely, Kagome decided to stay with him.

"What's going on?" Kagome began to murmur in her sleep again. "S-sit! Why…why isn't it working?"

Once again Inuyasha was forcefully pulled to the ground. "Not working? _Not working_? Does this look to you like 'not working'?"

His expression immediately changed from annoyed to worried when he noticed that sweat and tears were pouring down Kagome's face. The half-demon quietly sat down next to her, and gently brushed the bangs out of her eyes.

Suddenly, Kagome screamed and sat up, completely awake. "I-Inuyasha?" Her voice was barely a whisper. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Inuyasha stared at her sweaty and teary face. "Were you having a nightmare?"

She looked startled. "Ye-yeah." A sigh escaped from her mouth. "You were in it. You were trying to kill me, using Wind Scar." It was obvious that she was trying her best to control her voice.

"You know I'd never do that to you," was his reply as he stared at his sword. "No matter _what_."

Kagome lifted her head towards Inuyasha's glowing amber eyes. "Inuyasha, do you remember the night when I first saw you in your human form? And we were hiding from that spider demon?" Encouraged by a nod of Inuyasha's head, she continued. "That time, you slept on my lap. Just for tonight can I borrow yours?" Her eyes, innocent and beautiful, stared curiously at Inuyasha.

He glanced elsewhere, glad that it was too dark for her to see him blush a deep red. "Sure, I guess." His voice spoke so hurriedly that Kagome almost had to ask him to repeat himself.

She smiled a bright, charming smile and proceeded to rest her head on his warm lap. And the last thing she saw before her eyes closed was Inuyasha planting a gentle, soft kiss on her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2: A Problem Arises

**Just Like Old Times**

**Chapter Two: A Problem Arises**

The first person to see Kagome sleeping on Inuyasha's lap the next morning was Shippo. He had just gotten back from his fox-demon training, and wanted to eat some ninja food. The little kitsune didn't think anyone was in the house at the moment, so he just strolled right in. Unfortunately, Inuyasha, with ears that could sense anything, jumped up and yelled, "You didn't see anything!"

Kagome's head slid off his lap and hit the floor with a thud. Immediately she awoke. "_Ow_! Inuyasha, why didn't you be more careful setting me d-" Her head whirled around to where Inuyasha's eyes were staring, saw Shippo standing there with his jaw dropped, and turned more than just slightly pink. She glanced quickly at Inuyasha, whose face color matched his fire-rat robe.

Shippo finally broke the awkward, yet comforting silence. "Uh...am I dreaming?" His mouth opened to say something else, but he was stopped by a hard fist landing on his head, creating a quite large, red bump.

"Kagome!" Shippo complained. "Inuyasha hit me!"

"That's because this is _our _part of the house!" Inuyasha argued back. "He can't just walk in here, unnannounced!"

"Yeah, well, your part of the house is connected to the _only_ entrance," Shippo tossed his head. "I can't help it if my training makes me starv-"

"_Enough_!" Kagome's hands balled up into fists. "Look, the important thing is that _no one_, and that means _no one_, hears of this. Understand, Shippo?"

The cute little youkai pouted. "_Fine_."

The nose of Inuyasha sniffed. "I smell Sango, Miroku, and the others...and _food_!"

"Oh!" Kagome clapped her hands together. "They're finally back!"

Right then, Sango and Miroku swung the door open, carrying large sacks of food and panting heavily.

"Got...some food," Sango managed to speak. She dropped the food onto the ground, dragging herself down with it.

The rest of the group followed them inside, all carrying food.

"Uh...uh..." Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo just stood speechless.

After setting down everything, Miroku explained. "Rin has agreed to look after the children for today, so we can have a picnic and talk about things that we can't talk about when the children are with us!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "You don't mean lecherous things, do you?"

Miroku let out a nervous laugh. "Of course not, I just wanted to talk about our past adventures..."

Still suspicious of the monk, but too excited about the idea of food to complain, Inuyasha announced, "C'mon everyone! We got a picnic to prepare!"

After hours of storing food and cooking food, the group decided to eat by the well. It was just going to be Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo(insisting that he was mature enough to go), and Granny Kaede. By noon, they were sitting on the plush grass, enjoying the meal and having a conversation about the boundaries between love and lecherous characteristics.

"It's not like I can help it," Miroku pointed out. "Besides, how can you be sure that being lecherous isn't a sign of my love?" With that said, he scooted closer to his wife, Sango, and started stroking her bottom, earning a slap and a bang on the head from her.

"Well, since we're speaking of love..." Shippo spoke. "When I walked into the house this morning, both Inuyasha and Kagome were asleep." Ignoring the glares of both subjects of his story, he went on. "And...Kagome was on Inuyasha's lap!"

The lecher of a monk raised an eyebrow at the blushing pair. "Really? Were their clothes off?"

Sango, was about to give him another stingy slap, but Kagome beat her to it. "Sango...do something about your annoying husband!"

Unfortunately, Sango's best friend's words went through one ear and out the other. "Kagome was sleeping on Inuyasha's lap?" She squealed with delight. "How romantic!" Her eyes innocently shone with excitement.

Shippo proudly told the story. "Inuyasha was leaning against the wall, and he also was supporting Kagome in his arms. And the best part is...his lips were on Kagome's forehead!" He touched his lips, then his forehead, to demonstrate.

"And you're sure they were both asleep?" Miroku asked.

"Yup!" The fox-demon confidently nodded.

"_Lies_!" Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by his furry tail, and kicked him up into the sky above them, causing Shippo to soon come crashing back to the ground.

"Guys! Stop!" Kagome ordered. "Look-the Bone-Eater's Well..."

Everyone's head turned sideways to gaze at the well, which was only a few feet to the side. The well looked perfectly normal except for the fact that bright beams of purple light were shooting out of it, and landing on Kagome.

"What...wh-what's going on?" Kagome stammered.

Granny Kaede looked extremely worried. "Oh no...I was afraid of this..."

Inuyasha's head whirled around. "Whaddya mean?"

The old shrine maiden sighed, then explained. "It seems that part of the Shikon No Tama still exists...in the well."

The group gasped. "What?"

"But that doesn't make sense," Sango insisted. "If part of the Shikon No Tama exists in the well, why did it let Kagome into this time, the Feudal Era? The Shikon No Tama is supposedly afraid of Kagome's spiritual powers! If what you said is true, Kaede, why would it give Kagome the chance to destroy it by letting her discover her powers as a priestess?"

Kagome, shocked of the circumstances, stared at herself being soaked in purple light. "What is this? I feel...I feel a lot stronger."

"As I expected," Kaede sighed once again. "Let me explain. What you said, Sango, is partly true. The Shikon No Tama _was_ afraid of Kagome. Most people only know the jewel's creation part of Priestess Midoriko's story. Along with the creation of the jewel from her soul, a power was also produced. You can't see or touch this power, but it exists. My guess is that this power was born in Kagome, and the Shikon No Tama, afraid of this power, took it. And since Kagome's destiny in the past was to be the next one fighting the evil of the jewel, the power that was stolen was placed on the well, as well as a tiny part of the original Shikon No Tama, thus allowing Kagome to fulfill her past destiny by entering this era, discovering her powers, and fight Naraku. Also, now that I remember, Kagome, you told me that the way you finally made it back here after those three years was by wishing you could see Inuyasha again, am I not correct?" Satisfied by Kagome's response of nodding her head, she went on. "As you all know, the Shikon No Tama grants you a wish. It heard Kagome's heart, and let her pass through the well once more. As for the explanation of feeling stronger, Kagome, ever since then, I've noticed you've never been near the well. But now that we're hear, next to the well, your original power that the Shikon No Tama stole from you has sensed your presence, and returned to your body."

There was a blanket of silence before Miroku spoke. "So...what you're saying is that even after the Shikon No Tama was destroyed, Kagome's powers still hadn't returned because it was in the well?"

The old priestess nodded.

"So...now I have my true powers within me?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Kaede replied. "And this is no good matter either. Although it's good that Kagome's power finally escaped from the Shikon No Tama's grasp, there's still part of the Jewel's existence to think about. You must destroy it, for once and for all. And to do that, you must-"

No one finished listening to her. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all plunged themselves into the deep, evil, and dark depths of the newly-discovered home of the Shikon No Tama.


	3. Chapter 3: Inside The Well

**Just Like Old Times**

**Chapter Three: Inside the Well**

Once inside the Bone-Eater's Well, Miroku felt like slapping himself in the face. _How could I be so stupid?_ He wondered. _I always knew that Inuyasha and Kagome were the only ones who could make it through._

"Miroku, look," Sango's voice caught his attention. "It's weird...but we're still with Inuyasha and Kagome, somewhere in between Kagome's world and the Feudal Era."

The monk's eyes followed to where her finger was pointed. Inuyasha and Kagome were both floating around, taking in their surroundings. There seemed to be no ground nor sky, just two portals on opposite ends.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. The half-demon's demon blood was slowly taking over his body, causing his eyes to glow red and his soul start to fade. "Inuyasha! Don't transform! Don't let it eat your soul!"

Even Shippo ignored the fact that Inuyasha could slice anything in half at the moment, and ran towards Kagome. "Kagome! It's too dangerous! Run!" He tugged on the priestess outfit that she now wore every day.

"Shippo, go to Sango and Miroku. I can handle this," Kagome insisted. "Go!"

Sango and Miroku hurriedly snatched Shippo's tail and backed away a few feet. "Sorry, Shippo, but we have to trust Lady Kagome on this one."

The young miko turned around and hollered, "Stay there!"

Suddenly, a long, sharp claws slashed across her stomach. The pain was indescribable. Kagome sank to the ground, darkness threatening to swallow her whole. "Inu...yasha..."

"Kagome!" The bystanders rushed to her side. "Are you okay? We have to get you out of here!"

"No!" The injured girl struggled to stand up. "This is between Inuyasha and me! I don't want you guys to get hurt!" She turned her back against Inuyasha, trying to push her friends out of the danger zone.

Sango gasped. "Kagome! Behind you!"

Wind Scar was heading towards Kagome's back, getting closer every second. She used the last ounce of strength she had left to erect a barrier around her friends, forgetting herself. Once the Wind Scar hit her, she collapsed at her friends' feet. "Kagome!" They stared at her motionless body in horror.

Her eyes opened. "Inuyasha...must see...Inuyasha..." She started crawling towards the one who injured her.

Her friends all grabbed her back. "Seeing your condition, there's no way we'd let you go!" Miroku declared.

Kagome just broke free from her companions' grasp and continued to crawl her way to the person she loved more than anyone else, completely scarred with blood and bruises. Just when she was about grab onto his hand, she fell on top of him as she whispered, "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha's eyes gradually turned from red to pink to white. "Kagome..?" He blinked and looked at Kagome. "Kagome! Wake up! Kagome!"

Shippo jumped onto his shoulder. "Let's get out of here! There's no time to waste!" With that said, he forced Inuyasha's head to turn towards the opening of a well. "There's a way out!"

The group ran towards the beam of light that was shining in their faces. As soon as they were near the opening, they found themselves outside the well, facing Kaede.

"Granny Kaede!" They cried. "Kagome...help her!"

The old woman stared at the young girl's body. "Come...I will try to save her. You can tell me what happened as I work."

Soon, the group was back inside Kaede's house, telling the story from their own point of views as she worked with Kagome's wounds.

"I don't remember anything about being a demon..."

"I told Kagome not to be near that dangerous jerk..."

"Lady Kagome used her spiritual powers to protect us from Inuyasha's Wind Scar..."

"She was already injured from the cut across her stomach, but then...Wind Scar..."

After an hour of healing and listening to the story, Kaede sighed, a grave look plastered on her face. "I'm sorry...I did everything I could...but unless a miracle occurs, Kagome will die."


	4. Chapter 4: Thank You

**Just Like Old Times**

**Chapter 4: Thank You**

As soon as Kaede announced that Kagome was dying, Inuyasha shoved past everyone and sat down by the girl he loved.

"No!" Shippo started bawling. "This can't be happening!" He started to run towards Kagome, but was stopped by Sango. "Let me go!"

Sango put a finger to her lips. "Leave those two alone. Kagome's not really dying. I'll explain once we're outside where they can't hear."

She then dragged Shippo outside, along with Miroku and Granny Kaede. "Now, Shippo," She set him down. "It was Miroku's idea. We all know that Inuyasha loves Kagome, but he's too stubborn and stupid to admit it. This is the perfect chance for him to show his feelings. Kagome's fine, she'll be back to normal in a few hours. Now, you must _never_ walk in on them unless I say it's okay. Got it?"

"Okay!" He nodded his head furiously.

So, the four matchmakers-Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo-fought with each other for the best peeking spot. As they took turns trying to spy on the unannounced couple, nothing much was going on inside, just a frozen picture of Inuyasha staring at Kagome.

"It's been three hours," Miroku sighed. "Maybe we should just give up."

"No, wait!" Sango's eyes widened as she watched through the small hole in the wall. "Look!" She grabbed one sleeve of Miroku's outfit and forced him to look through the peep-hole.

"I can't believe it!" He exclaimed.

Shippo ran around in circles. "Let me see! Let me see!"

Kaede simply smiled and then left the scene.

Inside the house, Inuyasha had his arms tightly wrapped around Kagome. Fat tears were rolling down his cheeks as he cried, "I'm sorry, Kagome! I'm so sorry! Please don't die! Wake up! _Kagome_! _KAGOME_!" His lips were placed on hers, as more tears traveled down his face with no exact destination. Slowly, Kagome's eyes began to open, shining with tears.

"Why?" She questioned Inuyasha after he broke the kiss. "Why can't I die?"

Outside, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo strained their ears to hear his answer.

Not much aware of Kagome's awakening, Inuyasha unconsciously mumbled, "Because I love you."

Cheers came from outside the walls. Soon, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango were walking inside, acting surprised.

"Kagome! You're awake! You're alive!" They exclaimed joyfully, obviously putting on an act.

Inuyasha set Kagome down and stood up. After standing still for a minute, he then chased his spying friends out of the room, yelling, "You'll be sorry!" as he searched for his running-away friends outside. Kaede soon arrived with a basket full of herbs in her hands. "Kaede! You liar!" Inuyasha hollered while glaring at her.

Miroku walked up to the annoyed-as-usual hanyou, saying, "Inuyasha, you should calm down. Besides, Kagome's still in the room, waiting for you."

That calmed Inuyasha down. He walked back into the room, and plopped down besides Kagome, who was now sitting up against a wall.

Kagome started the conversation. "Inuyasha...did you mean what you said a few minutes ago?"

"Huh?" was the reply.

She looked into his beautiful, golden eyes and asked again. "Did you mean it...when you said 'I love you'?"

"You heard that?" His face flushed. He turned around, his back now facing Kagome.

"You didn't answer my question," Kagome answered. "Yes or no?"

Inuyasha didn't speak. His face just flushed redder.

Kagome smiled, then rested her head on his back. "Thank you, Inuyasha, for caring about my well-being. Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5: Into Modern Times

**Just Like Old Times**

**Chapter Five: Into Modern Times**

That evening, the group decided to have an 'emergency meeting'-or so Shippo called it-and talk about the issue at hand. While figuring out what exactly they have to do to destroy the Shikon No Tama, they also decided to strengthen their powers. When nighttime started to dominate the sky and the stars began to shine their blinding light, everything was prepared. They all agreed to wake up early the next morning and try to get into Kagome's world, where the vulnerability of the Shikon No Tama-according to Granny Kaede-supposedly existed. Before the fighters fell asleep, everyone was thinking about the adventures that rested on the road ahead.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up!" Shippo went from room to room, pouncing on his buddies' heads, seeing as if he were a jumping alarm clock.

About an hour later, everyone was still in a hustle to get ready. Kagome was gobbling down some breakfast while remembering modern Tokyo. Inuyasha-although Kagome begged him not to-was out catching fish and collecting as much food as possible to bring through the well. Sango and Miroku were finding a last-minute babysitter to look after their children during their absence, and Shippo was polishing and sharpening all his fox magic toys.

Another hour later, the entire gang was saying their good-byes before jumping into the Bone-Eater's well.

"Don't worry, we'll be back as soon as we can."

"Don't let anything happen while we're gone!"

"Good-bye!"

"I'll miss you a lot!"

"Okay, bye-bye already! We gotta leave _now_!"

"Inuyasha, say a proper and polite good-bye!"

"Well, who knows how long we're gonna be gone. Besides, that old Kaede might not even be alive when we come back!"

"Inuyasha-"

"What? No, don't-"

"Sit!"

"Hey, if you guys don't stop arguing, we'll leave without you!"

* * *

Luckily, inside the well, nothing strange happened. Sango had insisted that Kagome hold Inuyasha's hand the whole time, and had smirked when they safely made it to the other portal. When they climbed out of the well, only Inuyasha and Kagome remained calm.

Miroku glanced curiously around the room. "Looks cleaner than the Feudal Era."

"Look outside!" Shippo slammed the door open.

The three 'foreigners' looked around in awe.

"Your family must be rich, Kagome!" Sango squealed.

Kagome scratched her head and smiled sheepishly. "I don't know about that..."

After showing her friends-except for Inuyasha-around the city for nearly five hours, Kagome led them back to her house. "Now you can meet my parents!"

When they entered through the front door, though, there was only silence and emptiness. "That's weird...where is my family?" Kagome wondered out loud.

Inuyasha pointed towards the kitchen table. "Is that a note?"

There was a small piece of paper taped on top of several other notes, all with explanations of their disappearance written on them. The one on the very top read,

_Dear Kagome,_

_You probably won't ever read this note, but just _

_in case you're back, if we're not around, then we're in Kyoto on vacation_

_right now. Will be back soon. Please stay until we get back,_

_or at least write a note if you have to leave._

_We all miss you so much. And don't_

_worry, nothing much has changed here. _

_Love,_

_Mom and Sota and Grandpa_

Happy tears streamed down her cheeks. "They're all okay...I'm so glad."

Kagome then wiped away her tears and declared, "We have to fly to Kyoto!"

"Hmm? Fly?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah!" Kagome flew up the stairs and arrived at her computer. Her fingers danced on the keyboard as she searched the airport website for a suitable flight. Her friends all gathered around her, watching over her shoulders. "Here!" She exlaimed delightfully. "Today, one o'clock in the afternoon, from Tokyo to Kyoto! It'll use up everything in my bank account here, but that's all right."

"So we just pay them and go on the flying machine?" Sango interrupted. "That's all we need to do?"

Kagome gasped. "Wait-no! You guys need passports!"

"Huh?" The rest stared blankly at her.

She sighed. "Never mind."

* * *

Four fake passports and three modern outfits later, Kagome and her 'relatives' sat comfortably in the first-class part of the airplane, waiting for the plane to take off.

"How come Inuyasha doesn't have to wear modern clothes?" Shippo tugged on his baggy pants, which hid his attention-grabbing tail.

"Because," Kagome answered. "A lot of people have already seen Inuyasha. Besides, he still has to wear a hat."

Meanwhile, Miroku and Sango were playing with the buttons that were attached to the ceiling.

"What does this one do?"

"How does this work?"

"What do you call this again?"

"Look! Nothing happens when I press this one!"

A stewardess soon came up to the confused couple. "Excuse me, do you need my help?"

Miroku nodded. "Yes, this button doesn't work."

The airplane attendant chuckled. " No, it does work. Whenever you press it, an attendant is automatically notified and will come to your aid."

"Sorry, stewardess, but my relatives are a little old-fashioned," Kagome nervously laughed. "Please excuse their strange behavior."

She then closed her eyes, trying to take in as much patience as possible before chaos took over, thinking, _It's just an airplane, we can get pass this easily. I hope they don't cause any trouble on here, after all, who knows what they can do?_

But while absorbed in her thoughts, she never really took note of the actual reality that laid ahead in the next hour.


	6. Chapter 6: Sota's Questions

**Just Like Old Times**

**Chapter Six: Sota's Questions**

The flight was disastrous.

Shippo had much trouble agreeing to keep his seatbelt fastened at _all times_, and in fact, spent most of the flight hopping from head to head, dancing and sucking on lollipops. It was only until the last five minutes that he gripped tightly on his seat, shaking with fear as the plane descended.

Inuyasha drank the entire supply of soda, continuously asking for another cup while sniffing strangers' luggage.

Miroku was constantly getting slapped by young girls after he asked them his signature question.

Using the airplane magazines, Sango followed Miroku and hit him when necessary.

Only Kagome was normal, trying to calm everyone down and stop her friends from wreaking havoc.

In the end, the airport made them clean the inside appearances of the airplanes for five hours.

* * *

"Sis! Inuyasha! Sis's other friends!" Sota delightedly shouted. Instead of hugging his sister first, he tackled Inuyasha and started playing with his ears. "You guys finally came back!"

Soon introductions were made and hugs were given. Once they were inside the hotel, Sota ushered them into his room. "Mom and Grandpa said they were going to buy some snacks for the drive home."

"You drove here?" Kagome shrieked. "That means...it means nine hours in a car?"

"It'll be fun!" Her little brother exclaimed. "You can tell me all about the Feudal Era!"

_I can't wait_, Kagome grumbled inwardly.

* * *

"So Miroku and Sango have three children now?" Sota questioned.

The married couple nodded. "Yeah."

Sota blinked. "So...does that mean when Miroku asked Sango to 'bear his child', you immediately agreed?"

Sango blushed furiously. "Kagome...what exactly did you tell your brother?"

"I just told him about Miroku's lecherous habits..." Kagome scooted an inch farther from the exploding Sango.

Kagome's grandpa turned around in his seat to face his grandchildren. "Kagome? What is the meaning of this? You're saying all this time that you were in that world, this monk was..was-"

She covered both Miroku's and Sota's mouths with her hands. "Nothing happened, Grandpa. Absolutely nothing. Right guys?" The miko looked down at the two boys with a smile on her face, but her eyes purely said, _I will kill you if you say _anything_ about this subject. _Consequently, they both violently nodded their heads.

"So," Sota ventured on after his sister uncovered his mouth. "If Sango and Miroku are a family now, does that mean Sis and Inuyasha have children too?"

"_Absolutely_ no way!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

The hanyou simply spoke with his fist.

Sota's mom glanced in the rearview mirror. "Now, now, don't fight."

"But Mom!" Kagome complained. "Just listen to Sota for a minute and you'll understand!"

Her mom's eyes twinkled. "Well, I want to know too. Do you have any children right now or not?"

"What...?" Inuyasha and Kagome spoke simultaneously. "Not you too!"

Grandpa's eyes widened. "You! You...with my precious granddaughter..."

"Be quiet!" Kagome fumed. "Okay, I don't have any children, and I didn't do anything wrong!"

Everyone, sensing her anger starting to spill out, quieted down.

"Okay then," Sota said meekly. "Do you guys at least live in the same house?"

"Of course!" His older sister could feel her temper beginning to cool. "We all live together in one house."

Sota brightened. "Oh? Well, then are you and Inuyasha an official couple now?"

Kagome lowered her head. "Um...about that-"

"What?" The young boy's eyes displayed much shock. "Do you mean that neither of you have said 'I love you' yet?"

"Well..." Shippo started, preparing to launch a dramatic story. "Inuyasha said 'I love you' to Kagome, but I never heard her say it back."

"What are you talking about?" A furious half-demon slammed his fist on Shippo's head. "Say that again and I'll rip your tongue out!"

"Hey! No violence in this car!" The old grandpa glared at the violent, dog-eared man.

"Back to my question!" Sota quickly changed the subject. "Inuyasha said 'I love you' to Sis?"

Mrs. Higurashi cheered. "Congratulations, Kagome! Now you two can live happily ever after!"

Inuyasha jumped up, forgetting that he was inside a car, and banged his head on the roof. After recovering, he yelled, "Stop talking about it already!"

"Inuyasha...you meant it, right?" Kagome tried not to get her hopes up. "Did you really mean it when you told me you love me?"

He huffed. "Feh! That was just words to make you feel better." He forced away the nagging voice in his mind, _Stupid! Tell her that you really meant it and that you love her more than anyone else!_

He faced the consequences when he saw tears start to form in Kagome's eyes. _What is wrong with me? All I do is hurt her over and over again._

His thoughts were interrupted by a fierce girl with a frightening look on her face.

"Inuyasha!_ Sit_!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

The witnesses sighed.

Sango shook her head disappointedly. "I guess we'll just have to stick with eavesdropping on their private conversations."

Kagome's grandpa shook his fist. "Hey! If you're going to be violent, leave it for this afternnoon! This car is brand new!"

Miroku remarked, "I think Inuyasha should be more honest with his feelings."

"I agree." Sango confirmed. "He really needs to let Kagome know his true feelings for her."

The monk, finding this the perfect time, scooted closer to his wife and started stroking her bottom, as usual.

Leaving a red mark on her husband's face with her hand, she clarified darkly, "On the other hand, sometimes it's best to keep your feelings locked inside your heart."

With that said, she slid across the seat to where Kagome was ferociously 'sitting' Inuyasha.

"Boys are so dumb!" Sango informed her best friend.

Kagome sighed. "I couldn't agree more!"


	7. Author's Apology

**Author's Apology**

**I'm truly sorry for delaying Chapter Seven, but I'm going on vacation for about two weeks, and there won't be any chance to go on the computer. I promise I will write as soon as I get back! Again, sorry for the postponement! ~Christy**


End file.
